


Side Effects

by AzuriteArtist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Miraculous Side Effects, Side Effects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuriteArtist/pseuds/AzuriteArtist
Summary: Various permanent miraculous users discover that the superhero life has more downsides than expected...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. [Luka] - The Egg

Luka stared at the egg on the counter in front of him. He was at home, in the kitchen, no one else around, and he sat there, staring at an egg. 

“Sass, is this your doing?”, he probed the teal kwamii that was also intently staring at the egg.

“If you mean the egg getting here, no, we both saw you buy a single egg from the corner store 4 minutes ago”, Sass explained, inching closer to the egg. “The feeling though, that is probably a side effect of the snake miraculous”

“I just…..really want to eat it whole”, Luka sighed, “I didn’t even like eggs before I got you, and I don’t think I’ll like it NOW either”

“Can I eat it then?” Sass said, basically on top of the egg by now.

“You know what, sure. I’m going to pester Chloe to let me use her bee signal, then ask Ladybug why the hell she didn’t tell me about this” he said, walking off. 

Sass then started to try to fit his whole mouth around the egg.


	2. [Kagami] - The Spice

Kagami played with the choker around her neck as she stared at the package in front of her. Kagami had found herself in a convenience store with Marinette and Alya, and they were all walking around looking at various things.

“You don’t HAVE to buy it if you don’t want to, Kagami. They’re REALLY hot” said Marinette as she walked down the convenience store aisle to where Kagami was standing.

Kagami considered the red packaging in front of her. She had been staring at it for the past 5 minutes. She hated this. She hated the hesitation this package was producing for her. She was never one to hesitate; she was quick and decisive. But she also didn’t want to buy these chips either. Yet here she was, considering it for no valid reason. She didn’t mind spicy food, but this was too much, honestly. And yet…

“Yes, the cartoon chillies make that point quite clear.”

Kagami stared at the packet of limited-edition chili fire potato chips in front of her. It almost felt like the aforementioned cartoon chillies were mocking her. She quickly grabbed the packet, then walked to the counter to pay for it. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m going to go grab you a flavoured milk or something”, Alya said, noticing the chips in her hand.

The three of them walked to the park. It was a shame it was going to be cut short by the storm this afternoon, Kagami could feel it in her bones. These Miraculouses sure did produce weird side effects…

“Hey, do you mind if I film this? I won’t post it anywhere without your permission, of course. I just want future evidence that even someone as perfect as you can make bad decisions.” Alya probed.

Kagami smiled deviously and said joke-mockingly, “You may film this. It will serve as a wonderful reminder of how utterly perfect I am in every single way.”

Alya laughed and set her phone to record. 

Kagami opened the pack, and immediately regretted all decisions leading up to this moment. The scent alone was enough to make her eyes water. She tried to imagine what she’d be doing if she hadn’t accepted the dragon miraculous. Maybe sitting at home, doing some homework, or honing her fencing skill. Anything seemed preferable to the task that involved eating a product promoted by cartoon chillies. 

She took a chip from the bag, as Marinette stared at her in shock, her timid hands holding the flavoured milk ready. Kagami tried not to sniff the chip and she shoved it into her mouth and chewed. 

Oh.

Oh no.

That was really quite hot.

She elected to blame longg for this.

Kagami tried to put on a brave face, but the tears running to her eyes, her stifled chokes, and her red face all betrayed the desperate composure. 

A cool presence was felt in her hands. It was the opened flavoured milk bottle. Kagami could’ve kissed Marinette if that wouldn’t have potentially killed her in multiple ways. She quickly shoved the bottle into her mouth. It soothed the pain down to a dull burn. 

“…Th…Thank you…Alya and Marinette…I may have…misjudged my tolerances there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The follow up! Finally, some consistency! (I have nothing beyond this, I have an ideas page, uni stress, and empty promises.) Is this alya-kagami-nette? Probably not. Should it be? Yes, definitely. 
> 
> Either way, maybe expect more sometime soon? Got critique? Feel free to share!

**Author's Note:**

> Posting 1-2 months after I said I’d post something soon? That’s just the kind of professional reliability I offer! In all seriousness, I can’t believe the second thing I post is crack, but here we are I guess?
> 
> Find AO3 agonising? Find my content on these other sites:  
> Tumblr: [https://azuriteartist.tumblr.com/]  
> 


End file.
